Doppleganger
by Tenth Doctor's Girl
Summary: The Doctor and Rose end up in Hogwarts... accidentally. But when Harry, Ron, and Hermione think the Doctor is Barty Crouch Jr., chaos humour, action, suspense, and confusion as well as a few shocks insue and will the Doctor meet his Doppleganger?


Title: Doppleganger (And you shall see why it's called that later.)

A/N: This is going to be extremely cheesy, so please forgive me if things don't seem beliveable. It's sort of OOC at the same in it's very in character (Or at least I hope so), but I'm jsut having a bit of fun, as I'm a writer and I can do that. :)

Disclaimer: No, I don't own any of this. If I did, do you think I would be here? No, for one thing I'd be Mrs. Tennant... or at least a hopeful...

Rating: PG-13, cos that's... it. That's the rating.

Summary: The Doctor and Rose end up in Hogwarts - accidentally - But when Harry, Ron, and Hermione think the Doctor is Barty Crouch Jr., chaos - humour, action, suspense, and confusion as well as a few shocks insue - and will the Doctor meet his Doppleganger?

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, looking around. "Oh, well..." he said to what was most likely himself, "I don't think I've ever been here before..." Rose was soon behind him, ans she asked, "And where is here exactly?" She grinned at him, suggesting that he might not have even a clue of where they were. The Doctor noticed this, and replied, in his whiny-but-pitiful voice, "Oh, come on, you don't really think I wouldn't know where we were, do you?"

Rose quirked an eyebrow, and merely shrugged. Then, as an afterthought, she added, "I seem to recall a time you said that 'it's more fun that way'," in her best 'Doctor voice', which was really actually quite good. But she still couldn't speak Scottish to save her life, though. The Doctor nodded, agreeing with what Rose had said. "I actually do remember that, now, yeah... funny how one can forget selective things, accidentally-on-purpose like that..."

He grinned, showing that he was joking, when suddenly two teenagers brushed past them, through the wide hallways in which the TARDIS had materialised. "It's that stupid cat of yours! He's ruined my essay for Potions!" That was the cry, or rather, loud yell of a red-headed teenage boy. The girl turned abruptly, eyeing the boy fiercly. "Crookshanks did no such thing!" She huffed. The boy did too, and said, "But it took me forever to write it!"

At this, the Doctor shot Rose a look, as if to say, "Well, that's a very, very long time, isn't it?" But he didn't say it. The red-headed boy sighed, exasperatedly. "Your dumb cat goes after everything, Hermione!" The girl, Herminone apparently, replied, almost digustedly, "That's not true and you know it, RON!"

Suddenly, another boy, this one with glasses, joined them. He looked at them, trying not to laugh. Hermione retorted (at Ron), "Well even if my cat DID ruin your essay," she said, obvious she didn't believe that to be the case, "You could write another one, you still have two whole days left!" She took a deep breath, and added, loudly, "BUT my cat DID NOT RUIN YOUR ESSAY!" She nearly screamed into his face. Ron shot back, "Harry's owl Hedwig could eat your cat if she wanted to, you know." Hermione gave him a look that clearly said, 'What the bloody hell!?'

The Doctor, as if he couldn't possibly restrain himself any longer, spoke up, "Yes, well, that tends to be the way the food chain works. I, however, find this all very amusing." Rose just stared at him, not believing a word he was saying, let alone that he was saying it OUT LOUD. She shot him a look, which he noticed, but he continued anyway, unfazed.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you two were married!" He added, pointing towards Ron and Hermione. "Although I myself have never been one for domestics." He added, almost wondering why he'd said that at all, and looking like he had just confessed a secret, and the same time, contradictory to the previous, he also looked like he was annoyed at having to say that all the time. He was weird that way, but being weird that way for him was normal. So one could supposedly say, 'he was normal that way'.

"Who are _you_?" Hermione asked, starting off rudely but soon transforming into sheer confusion, which was wrapped up in a nice little bow with insatiable curiousity. The Doctor shrugged. "I get that a lot. Although sometimes, when people ask me, they yell and I find that rude. It's very, very rude to yell, unless it's all in good fun. But it can sometimes be hard to tell the difference. But when you can tell the difference, I find that yelling in good fun is quite fun, actually, _so _fun, in fact, that--"

"Would you just shut up?" Hermione asked. The Doctor blinked. "Well... well... well..." He looked at Rose, his hands in his coat pockets, and then turned his whole body facing Hermione, and then back to Rose. He started to speak, but could only say "Uhhh... uhhhh..." And that's when Rose broke into laughter. The Doctor looked at her, hurt, and somewhat disdainfully. "I resent that," he said finally. "I really really resent that."

Harry finally spoke. "I found your essay, Ron," he said, trying not to laugh. Hermione's eyes grew wide, and she was about to start shouting at Ron again, when she noticed the TARDIS. Then she stared at the Doctor, giving him a look that said, "I'm not backing off until I get answers", she asked, "What is THAT?"

The Doctor grinned manically. "It's my TARDIS." He then gave her an angelically innocent look that made Rose snort with laughter. He ignored her, and added, "Why?"

"Because it's a Police Public Call Box, and they don't have those in Hogwarts." She replied. "London, maybe, if they they still keep them round in certain parts, though I highly doubt that, as it's not the nineteen-fifties any more. But Police Public Call Boxes aren't found in Hogwarts." She finished, proudly. The Doctor was nodding along until she got to the Hogwarts part, and then he stared directly at her. "What? Hogwarts? Did you just say this was Hogwarts?"

Hermione nodded, very sure of herself, but also thinking that this guy was a nutter and probaly needed some serious help. "Yes, I did." The Doctor grinned, and went off, saying things like, "No way," and "Brilliant!" and "I knew it!" and there were shouts of "Well, how about that!" and "No, no, no, no, no no no no, no, no!" Before he proceeded to jump up and down, and then he finished it all off with a huge, silly looking grin plastered on his face, as if he was high. "Hogwarts! Blimey!" He nodded, adding happily, "Hogwarts. Brilliant." Then he grinned. "What a wonderful place, this Hogwarts." Then his expression became that of a seriously confused person. He said, "What's Hogwarts?"

Suddenly, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all exchanged extremely shocked looks, before each of them aimed and pointed their wands at the Doctor. "_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS_!" Hermione yelled, before anyone else could. Unfortunately, that might've been partially due to the fact that Harry had cried out "_LOCOMOTOR MORTIS_!", and Ron had called out "_INCARCEROUS_!", hardly able to believe he'd done it himself.

"Well," Hermione said as calmly as most people respond to 'just another day in the park', "That should hold him."

Harry shook his head. "Hold Barty Crouch Jr? Somehow I don't think so." He stared at the man (he had no idea he was really the Doctor, poor Harry... and poor Doctor as well...)

Rose's eyes widened. "Oi! What the 'ell did ya do to the Doctor!" She cried. "An' who the bloody 'ell is Barty Crouch Jr?"


End file.
